powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Weeder
: “I don’t surpose you folks would happen to have some vittles around here would ya? HU HAHAHAHAAHA!” : --Wild Weeder's first words upon appearing in the Subcraft. : “Ready when you are. Let’s GO GET ‘EM!” : --Wild Weeder adressing his last Mutant Bee immediately after growing. : "DAG NABIT!" : --Wild Weeder after his final Bee was destroyed and his final words before his destruction. The Wild Weeder is a gardener monster. Wild Weeder's seeds of evil were used to turn civilians into slaves that wear bee-colored clothing, called Diva-Drones. History He was originally seen in Divatox's speech, before Divatox left for her revenge mission to Earth (Shift Into Turbo-Part I) He was first summoned after the failure of the Wicked Wisher in order to find the third missing wishing coin. He and the Blue Senturion went to Earth and turned several humans to hunt out the missing third wishing coin that the Wicked Wisher had originally summoned. TJ and Cassie found him and morphed to attack with the others but a bunch of Piranhatrons were summoned and a fight broke out. TJ fought him and tried to grab his bag of mind control seeds but was saved by the Senturion who blasted Red and the others down. The fight ended with the monster and help retreating for now. The Weeder converted a woman called Martha (who was employing Bulk and Skull as gardners) and then went to the camp where osearch perations were being directed. Elgar sent him to assist his DIva-Drones in capturing the third wishing coin (which Divatox had just found out was with Bulk and Skull). The Rangers morphed so more Piranhatrons were summoned and Bulk and Skull successfully fled. During the battle, the Weeder left to impliment another element of his plan which involved the Mutant Bees. A little later, the Rangers found him watering plants whilst they rode Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. He called in the Bees which swarmed the cars and the Rangers were unable to get them off the cars before they were blasted down. Sadly for the Weeder, Ashley anhd Cassie used thier Turbo Navigators in Defender Mode to kill all but one of them. He blasted the Rangers down and sat back as the Senturion appeared and summoned the now evil Robo Racer. After the Senturion was wished back to normal, Divatox fired her torpedoes out of pure rage and grew the Weeder. The last of the Bees them grows into a giant alongside Wild Weeder. The monster fought the Robo Racer to a stalemate before tying it up with a vine and electrocuting it but the vine was cut by it's wrist blade and he went down. The Bee is destroyed by one of Robo Racer's wrist blades, and Wild Weeder was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord (The Gardener of Evil) He reappears in the Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's army. Powers and abilities Arsenal Mind controlling seeds: Wild Weeder's turn people into Diva-Drones. Portrayl. *WIld Weeder is voiced by Derek Stephan Prince who also voices Elgar . **His voice is almost the exact same as Elgar except the Weeder has a southern accent and is deeper. See Also References Category:Turbo Category:Turbo Monsters